powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pressure Point Combat
The ability to infuse Pressure Point Intuition into physical combat. Sub-power of Pressure Point Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called * Kyushojitsu (Pressure Point Martial Arts) * Pressure Point Attack (Dragon Ball series) * Pressure Point Strikes * Stress Point Combat Capabilities The user can utilize their pressure point knowledge with physical combat. Applications * Pressure Point Intuition * Enhanced Combat Associations * Complete Body Strike * Delayed Effect * Intuitive Aptitude * Internal Rupturing * Martial Arts Intuition * Mutilation * Mystical Martial Arts * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Needle Proficiency * Nerve Manipulation * Ninjutsu * Pressure Point Manipulation * Weakness Detection Limitations *Must be able to hit the specific nerve-clusters/pressure points, so anything that prevents this (armor, thick enough skin/fat, unusual nervous system) reduces or nullifies this power's effectiveness. Known Users Known Objects Dragon scaled Tessaiga (Inuyasha) Gallery File:Chelsea_stabs_Kurome.png|Chelsea (Akame Ga Kill!) stabs Kurome with a needle with lethal precision at her vital pressure point, which would have killed her were it not for her drugs. Ty_Lee_blocks_chi.png|Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) strikes a pressure point in her opponent, blocking his chi and essentially paralyzing him. File:Leonardo_pressure_point.gif|Leonardo (Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) using a pressure point strike to take out Ra's al Ghul. Bronze Tiger's Point.png|Bronze Tiger (DC Comics) Drakon's Pressure Punch.jpg|With one punch, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) disabled Connor Hawke's nerve centers. Nobody's Pressure Points.jpg|Nobody (DC Comics) Robin's Pressure Points.jpg|Daiman Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) Tao's Pressure Point Attack.gif|Mercenary Tao Tao Pai (Dragon Ball) striking a fatal pressure point in General Blue's temple, killing him instantly. tai lung chi block.gif|Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Operative2.jpg|The Operative's (Firefly) signature move is paralyzing his opponents by striking a nerve cluster near their waist. Rising Shield Hero Atla.jpg|Atla (Rising of the Shield Hero) is natural skilled in striking her opponent's pressure point, capable of killing a large beast with a simply jab to the head. File:Xena pinch.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) uses "the Pinch" to trigger a pressure point near a victim's neck, cutting off blood flow to the brain. File:Oboro_strikes_Gintoki's_pressure_point.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. File:Utsuro_Using_Hakkei.png|Utsuro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Kagura's pressure points, causing a disruption of the meridian flow, which leads to internal damage. File:Thousand_Flying_Water_Needles_of_Death.png|Haku (Naruto) is a master of acupuncture, using his Thousand Needles of Death to precisely strike all his enemies's pressure points to kill them. File:Gentle_Fist.PNG|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) using Gentle Fist to strike precisely internal points to disable his opponents. Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) strike.jpg|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) utilizing his knowledge as a doctor with his new powers to strike Kido's pressure points to paralyze him. Star_Trek_Vulcannervepinch-thumb-550x412-34346.jpg|Spock (Star Trek) using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on an Enterprise Crewmember. splinter pressure point strikes.gif|Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) paralyzing Shredder's arms with a few pressure points. The Hokuto Brothers Fist of the North Star.jpg|Practitioners of Hokuto Shin Ken/Big Dipper God Fist (Fist the Blue Sky/Fist of the North Star) use their knowledge of the human body's 708 Keiraku Hikō/Hidden Points... Kenshiro's One Hit Kill.gif|...to destroy their opponents with internal rupturing. Earth Sage Fist pressure point.gif|Using his mastery of Earth Sage Fist and knowledge of pressure points, Lao G (One Piece) can attack the various pressure points in his opponent's body with extreme precision. Daredevil v2 006-016.jpg|Mattew Murdock/Daredevil (Marvel Comics) striking the solar plexus of his "Guardian Angel". Pressure Nerve Points by Cap.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) was able to strike pressure into Batroc the Leaper's leg to prevent from attacking him. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries